


Tout l'or du monde

by LonelyDay



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur Asgard, on fête le retour de Loki et, pour une fois, il n'est pas totalement éclipsé par l'ombre de son frère. À moins que ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout l'or du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Un Thor/Loki, pre-Thor, écrit du POV de Loki ( c'est important de le garder à l'esprit, je n'ai pas l'intention de basher Odin, mais Loki sait se faire passer pour la victime ). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et le film est de Kenneth Branagh. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Un épais nuage de poussières s'éleva sur le terrain et disparurent Thor et les guerriers qui l'entouraient. La foule retint son souffle. L'acier sonna une, deux, trois fois, un cri retentit et une arme fusa, un bouclier s'envola et un soldat s'écrasa au sol, mangeant le sable. Thor reparut, enfin, une épée dans une main, une lance brandie dans l'autre. Il pirouetta sur sa droite, évita une lame, contourna le corps toujours avachi de celui qu'il venait de défaire, bondit sur un autre de ses opposants et d'un coup brutal l'accula contre le brûlant mur de briques jaunes du terrain. Le soldat avait laissé son sort entre les mains du Dieu du tonnerre. Il serait foudroyé, comme tous les autres.

Thor para une attaque désespérée, désarma son adversaire et lui balança son coude en pleine figure avant de le jeter à terre. Il se retourna pour faire face à ces trois derniers rivaux, les plus coriaces.

D'un coup d’œil, il les jaugea, puis leur tourna autour et les harcela de petites frappes rapides. Plutôt que d'user de la force, il joua avec leur patience. Il devait se montrer habile. Il les pousserait à l'erreur.

La méthode employée lui réussit. L'un de ses adversaires se jeta sur lui. Les hourras reprirent en écho et d'un pas félin Thor s'écarta, laissant le temps au guerrier de repartir à la charge. Les coups qu'il repoussait se décuplèrent, toujours plus agressifs, mais ce n'était rien que vaines tentatives pour cacher un manque flagrant de technique. Il ne suffit que de quelques parades de plus pour que Thor l'envoie au tapis.

Grisé par sa victoire et la clameur des spectateurs, le Dieu fanfaronna sur le territoire qu'il dominait, ses armes fendant l'air.

Ce fut à ce moment que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Camouflé dans la cohue, Loki s'était tapi dans l'ombre du mur, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission confiée par Odin – mission qui avait duré plus d'un mois. Impatient de retrouver Asgard, le palais, sa famille et Thor – surtout Thor, il avait ordonné toutes ses affaires le plus tôt possible. Depuis des mois il enchaînait les voyages diplomatiques et même s'il endossait avec le plus grand sérieux toutes les responsabilités que son père lui confiait, la fatigue le tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour et il n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : retrouver Asgard ... _enfin_ ...

Surprenant les tumultes au-delà des murs, il s'était glissé quelques minutes plus tôt, curieux et discret, derrière la foule. Il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil les parades maîtrisées, les coups brutes, mais justement frappés et la démarche animale de son frère. Lors de leurs entraînements, il avait décrypté chacun de ses mouvements au point de pouvoir anticiper ses gestes et si les adversaires de son frère reculaient devant lui, les doigts de Loki le démangeaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait celui-ci l'arme au poing. Thor le surpassait physiquement, mais sa défense n'était pas parfaite. Sa confiance en lui le perdrait et le sorcier brûlait de lui administrer une leçon cinglante.

Il laissa son frère venir à lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, Thor écarta la foule et s'y faufila de sa démarche de prédateur.

_À ses yeux, il n'y a plus que moi_ , songea Loki.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son aîné lorsque celui-ci le serra contre son torse trempé de sueur.

\- Tu m'as manqué, confia Thor à son oreille.

\- Est-ce moi qui t'ai manqué ou l'adversaire à ta taille ? taquina Loki lorsqu'il s'écarta.

Cela provoqua le rire de Thor qui lui fourra sa lance dans les mains.

\- Un petit entraînement, ça te dit ? proposa son-t-il. Mais peut-être que tout ce temps passé à te prélasser sur soieries et coussins de plumes t'a ramolli.

Fatigué, Loki n'avait pas vraiment la force de se donner en spectacle. Pourtant, il ne parvint bien longtemps à résister à ce regard qui le défiait, ce sourire qui l'appelait et attaqua le premier.

Ils se tournèrent autour, l'un après l'autre, coup après coup, sans se quitter un seul instant du regard.

Le combat ne pourrait durer éternellement. Thor, puisqu'il ne le prendrait pas par surprise, le vaincrait par la force, comme toujours.

Loki exécuta tout de même un ou deux tours, histoire de faire bonne figure. Un sortilège bloqua l'épée de Thor en vol, un autre lui permit de se téléporter et la foule de le huer en fond sonore.

De tous ces cris méprisants ne lui parvenait qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible. Il ne lui inspirait pas la moindre sympathie des spectateurs, mais il n'en avait jamais attendu plus de leur part. Des années durant les critiques avaient sonné à ses oreilles, des murmures médisants étaient remontés jusqu'à lui. Armé d'un sourire, il les repoussait, paré de ses belles paroles, il leur renvoyait la pareille et son masque impassible, bouclier de fer, le protégeait de toutes ces attaques. C'était un combat de tous les jours, si différent de celui qu'il pouvait mener contre Thor.

Les sifflets le déstabilisèrent plus qu'ils n'auraient dû et Thor profita de son inattention pour fondre sur lui. L'épée croisa le fer avec sa lance dans un tintement assourdissant et la bloqua. Le Dieu du tonnerre la lui arracha des mains et laissa Loki tomber au sol, où il roula, vaincu et éreinté.

Le souffle court, le sorcier s'autorisa un sourire.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de bien le prendre. Tout le monde s'était attendu à sa défaite.

Thor ne parut pas même entendre les murmures autour d'eux. Il se contenta de lui tendre une main bienveillante que Loki s'empressa de prendre. _Grave erreur_.

Il tira sur le bras de Thor, enserra ses deux jambes autour et d'une forte impulsion le propulsa à terre. Il se retourna, preste et rapide, l'enjamba et glissa sur son cou un poignard acéré qu'il avait tiré de derrière son dos avant même que son frère n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Mort, murmura-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il sentit contre ses cuisses le cœur de Thor battre la chamade. Le large sourire qui lui répondait ne révélait ni surprise, ni agacement.

_Ça l'excite_ , rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. _Il n'est pas surpris, il est excité._

Des remarques fusèrent. Loki avait triché.

_Triché, vraiment ? J'ai rusé._

Fier, il se leva et darda un regard dédaigneux à la foule, puis aida Thor à se hisser sur ses jambes.

\- Ne jamais faire confiance à ton ennemi, lui rappela-t-il. Jamais.

\- Loki … mais de quel ennemi parles-tu ?

Thor éclata de rire et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour, confia-t-il. Père sera fier de toi.

\- Quand est-il pour toi ? demanda Loki.

\- J'ai toujours été fier de toi, je le serai toujours. Tu es mon _frère_.

Thor enroula alors son bras autour de ses épaules et ils prirent la direction du palais.

_Il m'a manqué, tellement manqué._

 

 

\- Je veux boire un verre en l'honneur de mon bien-aimé frère, de tous ses tours et de sa langue qui lui est aussi nécessaire que fatale. À Loki !

Thor, debout sur la table de banquet, piétina au milieu des corbeilles de fruits et des plateaux de viandes et leva son verre à toute la salle avant de s'en gorger la panse et de se tremper la barbe de bière. Il se torcha avec le revers de la manche et ordonna à être resservi. Sif grimpa à son tour aux côtés de Thor, talonnée de Fandral qui lui tendit une coupe.

\- À Loki ! hurlèrent-ils ensemble avant de descendre d'une seule traite leur boisson.

Thor but une énième coupe et les yeux rivés sur son petit frère, le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

\- À Loki.

Le susnommé lui rendit son sourire et alla même jusqu'à tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson qu'on lui avait servie.

Des fêtes, si fastueuses, si bruyantes, où tous s'entassaient partageant alcools, plats et chants païens, il en pullulait sur Asgard et Loki ne s'y habituerait jamais vraiment. S'enfermer au calme dans sa chambre entouré de ses livres à pratiquer quelques sorts obscurs lui était utile alors que participer à ces soirées lui faisait perdre son temps. Mais ce soir, ce soir, alors même qu'il laissait ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, qu'une dizaine de remarques moqueuses fusait à l'encontre des invités, il ne put rechigner à prendre part aux festivités.

Il riait de Thor et de ses paroles balourdes, il riait des regards qu'on lui lançait, il riait, riait, riait de tout, tout ce qu'il voyait, y compris d'Odin qui piquait du nez entre deux conversations et des compagnons de son frère complètement désinhibés.

C'était son nom mis à l'honneur, son nom qui brillait sur toutes les lèvres et, ces moments étant trop rares, il ne pouvait se permettre de le gâcher.

Il lui suffit de quelques œillades vers son aîné pour s'assurer que ce dernier jouissait tout autant que lui du banquet. Au milieu de tous, Thor et son armure pimpante, sa cape rouge et sa côte d'argent, ses cheveux dorés, étincelaient. Thor ne prononçait que son nom et tout n'était qu'en son nom, mais cette lumière foudroyante qui irradiait toute l'assemblée n'était pas la sienne. Loki sentit ses entrailles se serrer un peu car quel que fut le nom frôlant les lèvres des invités, il savait, au fond de lui, que tous les regards convergeaient vers son frère. Tous répondaient à l'écho de la voix de Thor.

_Non la mienne._

Il n'y eût qu'Odin pour éclipser le Dieu de la foudre.

Lorsque le Père de toute chose se dressa, Thor se rassit. Il avait soudainement dessaoulé, ses prunelles bleues s'étaient assombries et sa voix s'éteignit.

\- Un peu de silence, pria Odin alors que les murmures se turent lorsque sa voix s'éleva et il n'y eut plus que ses mots pour se répercuter dans ce grand hall de pierre.

Ni même un tintement de verre, le claquement d'une langue contre un palet, des gloussements indiscrets, rien ne vint l'interrompre.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, nous fêtons ce soir le retour de mon fils, Loki, dont les qualités diplomatiques se sont illustrés maintes fois à travers les royaumes. Aujourd'hui on me vente même les talents de sa langue et sa vivacité d'esprit.

Odin posa un regard apaisé sur lui.

Ce regard, Loki l'avait longtemps attendu. C'était celui qu'Odin offrait toujours à Thor, pour peu que celui-ci approche ses espérances, quand lui devait batailler pour n'en récolter que la moitié. Mais il y avait là, dans cette prunelle étincelante, toute la fierté que son père éprouvait désormais à son égard.

Il oublia que Thor passait avant lui, il oublia que Thor le surpassait et un instant, rien qu'un seul instant, il se sentit lesté de toutes les rancœurs qui lui pesaient.

\- C'est avec une immense joie que nous l'accueillons ce soir. Mais je crains cependant que son retour ne soit que de courte durée car, déjà, je prévois de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Dans deux semaines, Loki partira pour Jotunheim, accompagné de nos Ases et Vanes les plus brillants, escorté de nos plus valeureux guerriers, soigneusement choisis par mes soins, pour discuter avec Laufey. La paix installée entre Asgard et Jotunheim a toujours été fragile et instable … un entretien, dans lequel mon fils me représentera, me semble plus qu'indiqué.

Thor fut le premier à applaudir à cette annonce et les acclamations éclatèrent à la suite en une joyeuse explosion.

Odin ne confiait que rarement de pareilles missions. C'était un immense honneur que son père faisait à Loki que de l'envoyer sur Jotunheim parlementer avec Laufey, l'un des plus grands rivaux d'Asgard. C'était le symbole de sa confiance.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires à réinstaller le calme entre les murs du palais.

\- Nous nous réjouissons tous des réussites de Loki, reprit le Père de toute chose, mais je vous prie de me laisser terminer avant de retourner à toute la joie et l'allégresse de ce banquet. Loki a su s'illustrer par sa diplomatie et son habilité politique et es missions se sont toujours révélées être un succès ...

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant de telles éloges. Son père le reconnaissait enfin à sa juste valeur.

\- Cependant … ce soir il n'est pas seulement question de Loki. Il est question du royaume tout entier, de son gouvernement et de sa protection.

Toutes ces années le sorcier n'avait eu de cesse de rêver du trône et de tout ce qui faisait le royaume de son père. Le pouvoir n'avait longtemps été qu'un flou dans son esprit, une vague image de ce qu'Odin représentait. Il l'avait embelli, mais peu à peu son envie avait grossi. Il y avait touché, de plus en plus, et motivé par un électrisant sentiment de puissance, il s'en était emparé. Son père lui avait délégué certaines tâches, toujours plus importantes, et chaque geste était un pas de plus vers le trône. Il ne s'en était jamais senti si près.

Ce soir, c'était son soir, son grand jour et Thor, Thor et bien Thor passerait après lui, pour une fois. Son frère bataillait dur et repoussait sans cesse l'ennemi. Écraser leurs opposants était son passe-temps favori, mais Loki jouait dans une autre catégorie. Il enraillait la menace avant qu'elle ne naisse. Des propositions, il en faisait des dizaines et parfois, pour que les rivaux de son père avalent sans broncher l'amer défaite qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, Loki enrobait les vérités de mielleuses hypocrisies que tout le monde se délectait d'entendre. Il servait le royaume, mais bientôt il serait le royaume.

\- Je me sens vieux et dans peu de temps je devrai retourner à un sommeil paisible, rappela Odin. Il est alors temps que mon successeur soit couronné.

Loki se redressa alors, prêt à entendre son nom couler de la bouche de son père, prêt à prendre à endosser le rôle de ce dernier.

\- Thor, annonça le roi, tu as su t'illustrer par ta bravoure au combat. En tant qu'aîné, il n'est personne d'autre que toi de mieux disposé à régner. Ton couronnement devra avoir lieu prochainement. En attendant, fêtons, fêtons au nom de ton frère, au nom d'Asgard, fêtons en ton nom, au nom de notre futur roi !

Les doigts de Loki se crispèrent au bord de la table et son sourire se figea. Trop occupé à acclamer le souverain qui leur était promis, Loki n'avait pas à craindre que la foule ne remarque sa déception.

Il put à temps la cacher derrière un masque calme et prévenant. Il témoigna d'un hochement de tête bienveillant son approbation à Thor et participa au tonnerre d'applaudissements qui souleva la salle.

_Il n'est personne de mieux disposer à régner_ , avait dit son père. _Personne_.

Les cris et les verres et les applaudissements réduisirent à néant la bonne humeur de Loki qui dans l'obscurité de l'ombre de son frère s'efforcerait de la ramasser, morceau après morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau lever la tête dignement et regarder Thor et Odin dans les yeux.

La claque de l'humiliation brûlait si fort sa peau et son cœur qu'il étouffa.

La respiration bloquée et les yeux s'emplissant de larmes, il profita du vacarme pour s'échapper vers l'un des balcons du palais. Il s'enfonça dans une petite alcôve au fond du hall, puis se précipita à travers l'arche qui le conduisait au-dehors. Une énorme balustre longeait une paisible terrasse cachée sous d'imposants feuillages. Il s'y cramponna maladivement, tremblant comme jamais. Il se sentait si stupide et honteux que s'il avait rendu chacun des plats qu'il avait goûtés durant le repas il n'en aurait été étonné.

L'air frais qui remuait les feuilles au-dessus de lui le calma un peu. Il y avait des feuillages sur Asgard parmi lesquelles il s'était réfugié enfant lorsque les moqueries et la honte lui tenaillaient le cœur. Ceux qui frémissaient au-dessus de lui étaient de ceux-là. Thor l'y avait souvent rejoint et pris sa main avant de le réconforter et de lui murmurer que tout se passerait bien. Parfois il mentait, mais Loki ne le lui reprochait jamais. Thor ne voulait que son bien.

Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant alors que son frère n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire de couronne ?

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur derrière lui et s'aperçut qu'au-dessus scintillait une nuit étoilée, une semblable à celles qui les avaient veillés, Thor et lui. Elles avaient gardé leur secret - leur _terrible_ secret. Leur tout premier baiser, leurs soupirs amoureux avaient eu pour témoin le reste du monde à travers les yeux des étoiles quant ils se cachaient de leurs proches.

Loki aurait dû rire, il aurait dû sentir son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et ses doigts s'engourdir de penser à cela, mais il n'y eut que des sanglots mélancoliques coincés en travers de sa gorge. Les sentiments que son frère et lui se jetaient en pleine figure - comme les deux inconscients, stupides et amoureux, qu'ils étaient - avaient effacé la compétition qui les dressait l'un contre l'autre depuis toujours, mais c'était le destin, inéluctable, qui les rattrapait. Odin érigeait Thor comme son rival.

Les jours où ils parlaient, Thor et lui, de toutes les étoiles dans le ciel et de tous les royaumes de l'univers où ils s'étaient promis de vivre leur amour ne lui semblaient pourtant pas si loin. Thor le surprenait encore à en discuter lorsque, après une étreinte passionnée, il se prenait à rêver leur futur en baisant ses épaules. Mais plus le temps filait, plus leurs paroles s'effritaient et les promesses - leurs promesses - de partir en fumée.

Les volontés de Thor n'étaient rien face au destin dont Loki ressentait déjà le poids - comme les regards dardant dans son dos, les remarques sifflant à ses oreilles. Odin, tous les autres ne se privait jamais de le leur rappeler.

Loki avait eu la faiblesse de croire en la véracité des paroles de son père, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'il pourrait un jour tenir son sceptre et accéder au trône s'il s'en montrait digne.

_Mensonges._

Surpris par l'écho des pas qui approchaient, il renifla sa rancœur et se blottit dans l'ombre du balcon, mais il ne put se cacher longtemps des prunelles azures de son aîné qui le guettaient dans le noir.

Thor s'assit à côté de lui avant de jeter un regard aux étoiles qui les couvaient.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu revenir. Je me suis inquiété, lui assura-t-il.

Comme si ses paroles nécessitaient une preuve, il emmêla ses doigts autour de ceux de Loki qui eut un mouvement de recul. Le sorcier avait réagi trop tard et ne put se dégager de la poigne de son frère et se résigna à se tenir tranquille. Il réalisa alors que la présence de son frère était toujours le meilleur remède à ses humeurs. Il le serra plus fort et se coula contre lui, sa tête nichée contre nuque chaude et réconfortante de Thor.

\- Je voulais seulement prendre l'air, confia-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Mais c'est ton jour, s'étonna Thor. Nous fêtons en ton honneur.

\- En _ton_ honneur.

Loki appuya sa remarque acerbe d'une pique de ses yeux verts dans ceux de son frère.

\- Ils se réjouissent de ton couronnement. Ils ne cessent de clamer ton nom. Thor, Thor, Thor, hurlent-ils.

\- N'es-tu pas heureux pour moi ?

L'inquiétude mêlée la surprise résonnaient jusque dans la voix de son aîné. Loki s'employait pourtant à parler avec toute la ferveur et l'admiration possible lorsqu'il s'épanchait sur le trône et la succession de leur père. Thor aurait dû savoir à quel point c'était important pour lui.

_Il a toujours été le préféré_ , songea-t-il. _Il ne sait pas ce que c'est_.

La naïveté dont Thor pouvait parfois faire preuve l'énervait.

Loki se contenta d'une demi-vérité. Thor n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa déception s'il n'était pas capable de la voir.

\- Je le suis Thor, je l'ai toujours été.

Des fêtes, il s'en donnait des dizaines le mois sur Asgard et les fastueux banquets ne manquaient jamais, mais Odin avait trouvé judicieux d'annoncer le couronnement de Thor l'un des rares jours qui aurait dû être consacré à Loki.

Le sorcier serra les dents. Ce n'était pas la faute de Thor après tout.

\- Reviens avec moi, Loki. Je t'en prie, se contenta d'ajouter celui-ci.

Il prit la joue de Loki au creux de sa paume et la caressa avant de perdre ses doigts dans la chevelure de son petit frère.

Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour cautériser des blessures.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour fêter ton couronnement, rétorqua le sorcier.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je fêter ton retour si tu n'es pas là ?

Thor déposa un chaste baiser au coin des Loki lèvres et appuya sa question d'un regard soucieux.

Le sorcier céda et s'empourpra, presque honteux d'avoir repoussé son frère qui n'avait voulu que le consoler.

_Peut-être Thor n'aurait-il pas agi comme je l'ai fait, peut-être se serait-il réjoui pour moi._ Il l'aurait sans doute entouré de ses bras, comme il l'avait fait lorsque leur père avait préféré envoyé son cadet à Jotunheim.

Thor se leva et attendit que Loki consente à faire de même, puis ils retournèrent dans le hall où la fête battait toujours son plein. Les invités s'égosillaient à n'en plus finir et la boisson coulait à flot. Harpes et tambours s'étaient joints au banquet et dans une déferlante marée de mélodies, les musiciens entonnaient d'innombrables chants en l'honneur de leurs guerriers.

Lorsque Thor et Loki reparurent, les invités leur tendirent une coupe chacun et Thor retrouva sa place au milieu de l'assemblée.

Loki fit bonne figure, pour Thor, rien que pour Thor. Des sourires, il en avait à revendre et des tours et des phrases acerbes, plus d'un stock. Une coupe, puis une autre défilèrent, puis une tape dans son dos le fit éructer. Noyé dans cette foule tonitruante, les clameurs portant le nom de Thor résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Il n'y en eût que pour Thor, rien que pour Thor. Il n'y eût plus que Thor, même à ses yeux, et il se laissa entraîner dans l'agitation ambiante.

Il se tenait à côté de lui, grand et altier, une lueur éclatante dans le regard. Une main passait dans ses cheveux, puis des doigts caressaient les siens et Loki n'eut même plus la force de protester lorsque Thor agrippa son poignet :

\- S'ils ne veulent fêter ton retour, nous le fêterons.

Son sourire fut si doux que Loki sortit à sa suite quand Thor se leva. La confusion couvrit leur départ et personne ne parut le remarquer.

Loki suivit son frère dans sa chambre et il le suivit toujours lorsque Thor l'embrassa.

Il se vit dénudé par Thor, fiévreux et haletant à son oreille, murmurant son nom et les chants qu'il n'avait pu entendre en son honneur. D'un baiser, il força ses lèvres et pénétra sa bouche. Thor le souleva alors et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Les caresses de plus en plus intimes de Thor le plongèrent dans un oubli total de lui-même.

Le trône, Odin, Asgard et tout le reste pouvaient bien sombrer. Ses bras enroulés autour de Thor, son souffle réchauffant sa peau, il n'y avait plus que leurs deux corps entremêlés pour exister.

 

 

Des ronflements sonores éveillèrent Loki qui émergea lentement de ses rêves. Il roula sur lui-même entre les draps et nota la présence de Thor, toujours à ses côtés. Devant cette face aplatie contre l'oreiller, ces cheveux collés à ce front plissé et le soleil illuminant ces épaules, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il s'étendit dans le lit et se blottit tout contre le corps chaud de son frère qui ne bougea que pour entourer sa taille d'une main protectrice.

Celui-ci ouvrit un œil endormi.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti ? demanda Loki qui l'avait senti s'agiter.

\- Veux-tu que je parte maintenant ? Veux-tu que je te quitte alors que je viens seulement de te retrouver ?

Thor prit doucement le menton de Loki entre ses deux et le leva pour croiser leurs regards.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je pars immédiatement et -

Loki le coupa d'un baiser, puis posa une main gracile sur sa bouche.

\- Je crains seulement ... si quelqu'un t'avait vu. S'ils nous voyaient. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas très avisé, moins encore alors que tu t'apprêtes à monter sur le trône. Que penseraient-ils de tout cela ? Qu'iraient-ils raconter ? Je ne voudrais pas que cela te cause du tort tout simplement parce que tu es trop têtu pour comprendre qu'il faut faire plus attention.

\- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir sur Helheim, répliqua Thor, sans paraître inquiété par cette mise en garde.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire comprendre. Il fondit sans hésiter sur la peau de la nuque de Loki où il l'embrassa.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.

Loki soupira, ses doigts et ses orteils s'enfonçant dans ses draps.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, ajouta Thor, ses mains glissant maintenant contre le corps de son cadet. Tant pis pour les autres et pour Asgard, tant pis pour Père, le trône et tous les royaumes.

\- Thor, murmura Loki le souffle court.

Il se laissa aller aux rythmes des ébats de son frère, au son de la voix de son frère et abandonna en chemin son inquiétude, oublia que peut-être rien ne serait plus comme avant, que bientôt les choses changeraient et finiraient par séparer leur route définitivement. Mais peu importent les couronnes, peu importe le pouvoir, tous envolés avec Thor à ses côtés, Thor, ses mains, ses mots et sa bouche, il ne restait rien dans les sept royaumes qu'il puisse échanger contre ce qu'il pouvait encore partager avec Thor, rien, ni même tout l'or du monde.


End file.
